1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication and more particularly to systems and methods for multi-mode wireless communication that involve a device configured to interface a host computer to a portable computing device and to interface the host computer and/or personal computing device to a wireless Wide Area Network (WAN).
2. Background
The use of portable computing devices is expanding. To increase the usefulness and convenience of these devices, they typically can communicate with host computers in order to download and synchronize information. Additionally, portable computing devices are increasingly being used to connect to wireless WANs. The host computers used in conjunction with the portable computing devices can also include a wireless WAN or Local Area Network (LAN) connection.
To access a wireless WAN, the host computer or portable computing device includes a wireless modem that is configured to implement whatever wireless access technology is required by the wireless WAN. Unfortunately, the explosion of generally incompatible wireless access technologies can often result in host computers and portable computing devices incorporating wireless modems that are incompatible with each other. Thus, a user may end up with a host computer and a portable computing device that can interface with each other, but that use incompatible methods to connect to incompatible wireless networks. Therefore, the user will often need to purchase a different type of wireless modem for each device. Even if the two devices initially use the same type of wireless modem, problems can still occur if the user would like to use or subscribe to a different and/or better wireless network. In this case, the user may be able to upgrade one device to a particular network, but no the other.
Wireless network incompatibility is also a problem for manufacturers and system integrators trying to decide what type of wireless access technology to incorporate into their devices. One solution to the compatibility problem is to use the same wireless modem for both the portable computing device and the host computer. The user then only has to buy one wireless modem for use with both devices. And if the user wants to change the wireless service, then the user only needs to replace one wireless modem. This solution has drawbacks, however. Primarily, the user can only connect one device to the wireless network at a time. Further, the user will constantly be removing or disconnecting the wireless modem from one device in order to install it in, or connect to, the other. Therefore, this solution is not optimal.